


Lucid

by Thehoes



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Lee Seungri - Freeform, M/M, Mutant everyone else, Mutants au, Romance, baby!Jin, dong youngbae - Freeform, human GD, kang daesung - Freeform, sassy GD, slight crack, superhero au, switch t.o.p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehoes/pseuds/Thehoes
Summary: Seunghyun knew what it meant to be friends with benefits.His first mistake was wanting more.Jiyong doesn't make mistakes.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Enjoy.

Jiyong heaved a sigh as he threw his backpack over his shoulder, pushed through the clear doors of the YG building, and stepped out into the night. He stopped short outside the door to take his phone out of his hoodie pocket, unravelling his headphones, and putting them in his ear before finding a song to accompany him home. Putting up his hood after, he stuck his hands in his pockets and started his walk home, making a game of walking on the cracked lines as he went. 

He saw four sets of shoes walking toward him and rolled his eyes. He did his best to ignore them, but couldn’t help the slight peek from under his hood, which proved his suspicions right. He tilted his head back down, pushing his hands further in his pocket and tensing up a bit, ignoring them until he walked right into a hard chest.  
He sighed and lifted his head to glare at Seunghyun, who was a half a head taller than him. Their faces only a hair away as he took out one of his headphones.

“You should be more careful where you’re going,” Seunghyun said, a slight smile to end the statement. 

“Hyung, we were calling you,” Daesung piped up from the far right.

Jiyong just rolled his eyes and took a few steps back, stopping his music before looking over the entire quartet. “You should watch the time.” He raised an eyebrow for affect as he continued to stare. 

 

“We were just coming to see you,” Seunghyun replied instead.

 

Youngbae tried to back him up. “We had some superhero business to take care of.”

 

Jiyong just nodded, “Thanks for letting me know. Not like I had anything better to do than to wait for you at the studio.” His voice went higher in mock contentment.

 

“Hyung, it was really important-” Seungri piped up before Daesung cut him off.

 

“We didn’t have time to call you.”

 

“There was a super villain trying to take over the lower parts of Seoul. Mind controlling people to do things for him. They were commandeering all the illegal weapons, probably to form an army. It was time sensitive and needed to be dealt with,” Seunghyun tried to explain. 

 

Jiyong stared back at him, calm as ever, “Great. Good for you. Seems like we all did some good work today…. Well, I did my best.” 

 

There was a tense pause before he continued, a little more edge to his voice. “Without voices to record or tracks left to finish mixing. Sitting in the studio, twiddling my thumbs, calling and texting you guys. Working on new beats, writing new songs, recording my own damn self….I can only carry this team so much. You do know we need your voices on the songs to put out the album out, right?”

 

Jiyong’s voice never raised to a scream but, the high pitched intensity he ended with, hands motioning as he vented, left a tense air between him and the quartet, passers by looking over, but not paying them too much attention. The maknaes were smart enough to look away, while Youngbae looked heavenward, hands in his pockets, but Seunghyun never took his eyes off of him. 

 

“We know our responsibilities. We were coming to record now, if you would allow us to escort you back to the stud-”  
“I’m done for the night, thanks. Your turn. Record and I’ll fix it later.” He was already adjusting his bag again over his shoulder and walking around them. “Youngbae, I need you to do your verse on track four again. Your voice needs to be stronger, and I need you to go a bit longer on the last note. And make sure Seungri does his part on the third track over. It’s all over the place,” he added as he put his headphone back in his ear, never turning to look back at them.

 

  Youngbae rolled his eyes and glanced over at Daesung who shrugged and tucked his helmet closer under his arm.  
“Boss says to run the lines again, we run the lines again.” Youngbae pulled at Seungri’s collar yanking him back as he attempted to sneak away. Seungri expelled a loud sigh and trudged over to the studio doors.

Daesung snorted behind his back “What’s he upset for, he barely did anything.”

Seungri stuck his head back outside of the studio door. “And who neutralized the villains powers?”

 

Youngbae flicked his forehead, “get in the booth, we’ll start with your lines.”

Seunghyun stayed quiet during the whole exchange, instead his attention had been on Jiyong’s tense shoulders, and how they had been slightly hunched in his coat when he had shoved the studio door open.

“My lines are good.” He said after a beat and turned back to be met with Youngbae and Daesung’s questioning gazes. He gave them a small smirk. “I’m going to make sure Leader-nim is alright.”  
Youngbae’s eyes had widened and then promptly narrowed. “Really hyung?” 

 

Seunghyun shrugged and tilted his head in a cocky sort of expression. “Someone has to make sure he's not too upset.”

 

Daesung scrunched up his face “Eh, get out of here and be gross somewhere else hyung.” 

Seunghyun nodded his head in a slight bow “Gladly.” And his gait had an extra pep in it as if he hadn’t spent the entire evening battling a super villain and his henchmen.

Seunghyun knows Jiyong’s apartment, he’s memorized the feel of the area and the right hall to go down -and he’s also made a habit of freezing every human within a block radius with his illusion powers until he reached the safer space of Jiyong’s apartment, away from cameras and prying eyes. 

 

Despite the exclusivity of the tall white sleek building, everyone knew where to look for G Dragon.

The door was unlocked, and Seunghyun could sense the irritation that buzzed in the air, he didn’t dare probe Jiyong's mind to see what’s wrong, instead he pushed it open, pulled off his boots and glanced up to see a slight figure in the living room. 

Seunghyun pressed the button next to the lights, immediately the curtains drew close to block out the city lights, and hung up his coat next to Jiyong’s hoodie. 

 

“It’s dangerous to leave your door unlocked like that Jiyong.”

 

Jiyong just waved his hand in irritation. “Not if I knew you were going to be here.”

 

Seunghyun approached Jiyong with quiet steps, and watched his back tense up. In the bright lights of his apartment, his slim figure was illuminated by a yellow rim light along dark loose hanging clothes. 

 

“What are you here for anyways?”

 

Seunghyun smiled at Jiyong’s irritation tinged question, “I think I have a tear in my suit, I thought I’d go to the best super suit maker in the city.”

 

Jiyong turned his head very slowly, there was the slight smear of eyeliner around his eyes, and they bore into Seunghyun practically holding him in place with the fierceness of his gaze.

 

“Right.”

 

Seunghyun realized it was possibly an ill timed joke and he’s quick to add “The suit’s fine, I’m kidding.” Jiyong’s gaze softened, just a tad and his eyes roamed over Seunghyun’s body despite the fact that his jaw was still set in a stiff manner.

 

Seunghyun still took the tenseness dissipating in the air as a sign he could move forward. He quirked an eyebrow and unbuttoned the top button to his shirt.

 

Jiyong raised an eyebrow, but his eyes traveled over the exposed skin “What are you doing? Put that away, I’m still angry with you.” 

Seunghyun lowered his hands and raised an eyebrow “Nothing, it’s just warm in here.”

  Jiyong’s gaze settled to meet Seunghyun’s. There’s a beat of silence, a good probably twenty seconds. He exhaled a dramatic huff.  
“Well don’t stop now.” Jiyong said already crowding in Seunghyun's space and helping with the remaining buttons. Their gazes met, and there’s this quiet moment between them, his brow furrowed and he sucked his teeth before running a hand through Seunghyun’s silver hair, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together.

 

“My room, I’m not ruining my new couch.” Jiyong said between breaths, his lips already a soft slick pink.

 

“As you wish,” Seunghyun’s words went unsaid physically, and instead probed lightly at Jiyong’s mind. Jiyong’s subconscious told him to reject this foreign voice in his head, because part of him could never fully accept Seunghyun talking to him in his mind, but at the same time it always relaxed him.

He remembered the first time Seunghyun spoke to him telepathically, it simultaneously made him shiver and want to vomit. It was like he was exposed before him in more ways than what he was used to.

 

  But after the first time Seunghyun made him come without so much as touching his dick he decided maybe it wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t that deep. 

“You’re distracted.” Seunghyun whispered against Jiyong’s neck, running his large hands down Jiyong’s exposed skin, and gently pushed him onto the soft mattress. Jiyong barely remembered the heated flashes of moments where they made their way to the large bedroom and shed the remainder of their clothes.  
“Yeah, well looks like you have to try a little harder to keep my attention.” Jiyong shot back out loud, and grazed his teeth against the pink shell of Seunghyun’s ear and he reveled in feeling the great reserved T.O.P shiver and meld closer to his body while releasing a hot low gasp beneath his jaw.

 

Seunghyun rolled his hips, and a slow burning stimulation built up as their cocks rubbed together. Jiyong tilted his head back and arched up, a low curse escaped his lips. He looked back up to see Seunghyun’s teasing smirk, flushed pink dusted cheekbones, and stormy dark eyes above him and he decided he was still too annoyed to allow Seunghyun the satisfaction.

 

Jiyong ground his narrow hips against Seunghyun’s and he pressed his hands on either side of Seunghyun’s smooth hips pulling him closer. He grazed his teeth against Seunghyun’s exposed neck and bit them a little deeper into the pale skin reveling in the sharp hiss he got in return.

To almost soothe the mark immediately he flattened his tongue-tasting the light salt- and ran the tip along the stripe of Seunghyun’s neck. His hands grabbed at the soft flesh of Seunghyun’s ass and he trapped him between his thighs. He could feel Seunghyun’s hands running up and down his back and he moved his own up to grab Seunghyun’s wrists before he can react. 

 

Seunghyun was flipped over in an instant, with Jiyong’s legs and arms working against him and suddenly he felt his back hit the plush firm mattress. Jiyong straddled him and pinned his wrists. 

 

“Stay still, hm.” There was the slight quirk of Jiyong’s lips that Seunghyun could feel against his collar as it’s littered with with nips and small licks. 

 

Jiyong’s hand let go of Seunghyun's wrists and he had to struggle to relax as Jiyong’s teeth graze his nipple. It’s still an electrifying feeling even if the other doesn’t linger between as he nipped and flattened his tongue against the nub.

 

Jiyong moved to the next nipple and Seunghyun exhaled from his nose a quiet breath. He suddenly sat back and reached under the pillow behind Seunghyun.

 

He uncorked the familiar gold bottle of ‘luxury’ warming lube, Seunghyun having been scolded more than once on how this particular brand had a smoother less ‘cheap whore in the back of a subpar DJ run bar’ type of feel. 

 

Jiyong should just admit that he’s particular about things, he never will.

Jiyong’s self satisfied teasing smirk bordered on dark. Seunghyun didn’t need to probe his mind to know he was still irritated.

 

Seunghyun reached to pinch one of Jiyong’s thighs and it immediately got swat away, the smile fell right from his face.

 

Seunghyun went back to keeping both hands above his head, and Jiyong returned to applying lube to his own fingers while sitting back off of Seunghyun and nudging up his hips with his dry hand.

 

“No touching yourself.” Jiyong instructed.

 

Seunghyun should have expected the first finger teasing his entrance (what with the other hand pushing up his right thigh) but he still released a surprised gasp.

 

“J-Jiyong” The name fluttered from his lips at the same time as he forced himself not to tense up against the slow moving finger. Usually in this position, Jiyong would prep himself and ride Seunghyun until he came.

 

Jiyong leaned forward again, still slowly, tortuously, curling his one finger and pumping it in and out of Seunghyun. He started with hot open mouth kisses, pushing Seunghyun’s lips open with a light nip at the bottom lip. For a hazy few seconds they just kiss, and Seunghyun felt Jiyong slide a second finger in, still at that slow pace- at first.

 

The moment Jiyong picked up speed, angling his fingers right at Seunghyun’s prostate with practiced ease, was also at the same time Seunghyun released a low moan, and tossed his head back. Jiyong’s lips started to trail down his neck and his cock jumped at the light barely there touch from Jiyong’s other hand.

 

His thighs tensed from the stimulation of Jiyong’s lips ghosting down his sternum, to his navel while maintaining light teasing strokes on his cock. He clenched his hands into fists and had let out more than enough breathy small whimpers than he’d want to admit. Jiyong was too much of an expert at teasing.

 

And it was rare moments like these that Jiyong enjoyed, watching Seunghyun as he unraveled from the lightest touch, seeing the rosy pink rise under his skin, and especially hearing the involuntary rising in volume of moans fall quicker and quicker from Seunghyun’s lips.

 

Jiyong purposefully avoided Seunghyun’s very pink erection, moving his hand from it and he reveled in the small whimper he heard. Instead he pressed a light kiss to either side of Seunghyun's pelvis and moved down to mouth at unblemished thighs. He sucked and worried the soft flesh between his lips until bright marks appeared on the skin and Seunghyun’s breathing got heavier. 

 

At this point he knew his pace was a little relentless against Seunghyun’s prostate, and the low moans were rising and he heard Seunghyun’s voice in his head, a little slow, almost distracted- whisper ‘I’m close, do you really want me to come like this?’

   
  That elicited a hot breathed moan from Jiyong’s lips and he pulled his fingers out from Seunghyun’s tight walls.

 

‘Maybe,’ he responded back mentally, teasing his index finger at the entrance again. ‘Maybe I want you to make a mess of yourself, maybe that’s enough for me tonight.’

 

Seunghyun whimpered again when Jiyong teased a finger past his entrance, and Jiyong kept a firm grip on his thigh. 

 

‘If you want more you just have to ask.’ Jiyong admittedly was struggling against his own want to just fuck Seunghyun and watch him come untouched.

 

‘You know exactly what I want.’ Was the answer and it was too clear and steady and Jiyong looked up sharply to find Seunghyun’s stormy gaze back at him.

 

“Well maybe I want to hear you say it out loud. Words hyung, words.” He teased the last syllable by removing his fingers from Seunghyun’s ass and instead caging either hand on either side of Seunghyun and leaning forward until they were face to face and his hips, and his erection were flush against Seunghyun’s smooth skin.

 

Seunghyun met his eyes, and they were still stormy a little glossy, and hooded with a fiery heat behind his gaze. 

 

“I want, you to fuck me.” Seunghyun’s voice was raspy and deep and sent a (unfair) shudder through Jiyong. It really was unfair Seunghyun had that much control over his voice after Jiyong was positively sure he had spent the last few minutes absolutely destroying him, in the good way.

 

“Well since you asked nicely.”

 

They have been meeting enough times for their ‘arrangements’ that Jiyong didn’t have to worry about much except for putting enough lube on his own cock. He hissed a little at what his own touch was eliciting from his erection. 

 

He lingered a little, eyes straight at Seunghyun as he coated lube on his cock, savoring the friction it created, and letting out a moan as he felt heat build up in him.

 

He bent back Seunghyun’s legs carefully, and lined up his cock with Seunghyun’s entrance.

 

He met eyes with him as he slowly started to push his way in, feeling the slow burn and clenching walls and Seunghyun’s thighs trap him out of reflex.

 

‘You look good like this, we should do it more often.’ He just knew Seunghyun was still hovering in his mind, he could feel it, there was a little layer of pleasure that he knew was more than what he was feeling even fully sheathed in him. 

 

Seeing Seunghyun’s head rolled back, mouth gasping curses and moans and keening whispers, hands clenched into fists and cock leaking provided an image just as amazing as the image he’s used to (Seunghyun’s dark eyes boring into him from above as he thrusts with just the slightest bit of inhibition).

 

Jiyong pulled himself halfway out before he pushed back in, snapping his hips until his cock was fully into Seunghyun, and he watched Seunghyun’s cock standing, tall, leak more precum in a small spurt against his stomach.

 

Seunghyun called his name for the third time that night. And it set his nerves on fire, and broke just the last bit of his own resolve. He angled his hips and pushed in again, reveling in the heat and smooth rhythm of hitting Seunghyun’s prostate and earning a low raspy moan. 

 

As Jiyong increased his pace, his own moans started to mix with Seunghyun's in gasps of ‘fuck’ and hazy ‘yes, right there’s some words were out loud, and some were an intense blended mantra created by Seunghyun’s telepathic connection with him. That expectedly added something to the building pleasure from fucking into Seunghyun.

 

He grasped the sheets on either side of Seunghyun’s body again and angled himself to pushing their bodies flush together. Still thrusting into him and enjoying the feeling as Seunghyun’s hips snapped up to meet him with every push. Seunghyun would lightly clench around Jiyong’s cock, his own cock rubbed against Jiyong’s flat stomach as his pace remained fast as they both desperately grasped at the building friction.

 

Jiyong gasped against the curve of Seunghyun’s neck when Seunghyun brought his hips up to meet his next thrust. Seunghyun released a guttural moan. “I’m going to come.”

 

“T-then come for me Seunghyun.” Jiyong practically growled against Seunghyun’s lips, pushing his narrow hips flush against Seunghyun’s ass, his cock reaching the exact spot where Seunghyun immediately started to feel boneless, his nerves danced with pleasure and the built up pressure in his cock released stripes of come across his and Jiyong’s stomachs.

 

He heard Jiyong growl a ‘shit’ against his lips and felt Jiyong thrust a few more times, riding through Seunghyun’s orgasm until his own hit just shortly after.

 

Jiyong pulled out and collapsed next to Seunghyun, letting his legs fall down on the sheets.

 

He looked at Seunghyun, dark fringe sticking to his forehead, gaze hooded and searching Seunghyun’s face. It was moments like these where Seunghyun could blame his next action on after sex ‘high’.

 

He leaned over and kissed Jiyong lazily, they stayed there exchanging gasps and low puffs of breath, lips swollen and slick, until Jiyong pulled back, as if he remembered himself.

 

And Seunghyun would get up, and get a warm damp cloth from Jiyong’s bathroom and clean them both up, and Jiyong would whine about being too tired to shower but feeling disgusting.

 

  Then Seunghyun would just lay next to him, tuck his head into Jiyong’s shoulder, wrap a loose arm around his thin waist, and wait until sleep took him over. He would say he loved moments like these where they were just together, and soft and fit all too well.  
But they weren’t together, that ugly little voice would remind him in the back of his head.  
And he would fall asleep.

 

 

Seunghyun sat in a meeting with his entire team, their managers, and of course, their company president, YG. They were going over their timeline for the next album but, he couldn’t take his eyes off Jiyong sitting across the table from him. While he wore his usual long sleeve shirt, this one was a blue button down, which simultaneously hid the evidence of Jiyong’s tirade from the night before, Jiyong wasn’t so considerate. 

 

He wore a see-through, oversized, seafoam green shirt that had different red flowers printed on it, and was constantly slipping off his shoulders every so often. Most of the time he left the shirt to its own devices, letting it flow with him as he swayed in the chair, crossing one leg, then the other. He was constantly moving, even if it was a slight movement of his eyes, or a nod of his head.

 

Sometimes he would straight bite his nails as he turned to look at whoever was talking, the black polish on them chipping onto his mouth for him to brush off. He was almost childlike in that way, constant movement, uncaring of who was around or what they may think. He never seemed afraid to be himself, and Seunghyun admired that. Jiyong’s manager chastised him as if he really was a child, fixing his shirt as discreetly as possible, or pulling Jiyong’s hand down from his mouth without even looking away from who was speaking. It made Jiyong look small, although his stature didn’t help much. All Seunghyun wanted to do was wrap him up and protect him sometimes but, he had made it very clear he would take care of himself. 

 

He wasn’t a part of their superhero team since he didn’t have mutant powers, and it forced him to work twice as hard to get YG’s attention and to prove himself, and he always did just that. He seemed to have made the chip on his shoulder into his armour and Seunghyun loved that. He respected and trusted him just as much as he wanted to take care of him. No one who looked at this person across from him, their nail polish chipping, shirt falling off, sharp features and tiny body, would ever think he was the person Seunghyun thought was the strongest, most intimidating, most beautiful person he had ever met. 

 

Confidence: it’s a hell of a thing.  
Seunghyun zeroed in on the brightest hickey he had left, at the very bottom of Jiyong’s neck, on the side, just before his collarbone.

He had sucked, bit, and licked on that spot for dear life, feeding everything Jiyong was making him feel- all the things he wanted to say but was too shy to, or that was too fragile for the moment- into it. The memory caused him to stir, and he moved from it, deciding it was safer to appreciate his lover’s bone structure instead.

He loved the sharp lines of his jaw. Loved to feel it work as he kissed him, when he buried his head in his neck as he riled him up, or when they cuddled. He even loved feeling it under his thumb as he watched him suck him off. He was still a bit apprehensive to admit it to himself but, it had become almost calming for him to feel Jiyong’s jaw, whether on his body, or for him to just reach out and feel it with his fingers. 

Somehow his brain started to attribute the feeling to being safe, being able to relax. Which made sense, he thought. You could grab someone’s hand and it was cute, caress their cheek and it was sweet, or could be passed off as aegyo. Reaching out and caressing a jawline however, felt a bit more intimate. It usually only happened when they were alone, when they could cuddle close to each other, or be intimate away from prying eyes. 

 

It meant they were okay, that he was okay. He didn’t have to be T.O.P.: BigBang rapper, model, actor, leader of the League of Seoul Defenders (L.S.D.), most powerful superhero in South Korea, one of the most powerful mutants in Asia. He was just Seunghyun, and although no one would believe it, if anyone got doted on like a child in their relationship, it was him. Jiyong was always able to break down his walls and reach him in a place no one else could, and then he could breathe again. 

 

After a while, Jiyong finally turned to look at him, most likely feeling his stare, and smiled. He hid it behind his hand but, the adorable way his eyes scrunched up and then closed told Seunghyun all he needed to know, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. His boyfriend was so charming. How did he get so-

 

“Hyung, are you there? Are you okay? Hyung,” Daesung said, voice loud and in full force as he stared at Seunghyun, shaking his forearm a bit. 

 

Seunghyun snapped out of his trance, turning to face his dongsaeng, and blinking a few times. He had subconsciously used his training to block out everything else that wasn’t Jiyong, and he had to quickly search their minds to find out what exactly just happened. He started with Daesung’s first, and then checked with his manager and a PR rep, choosing to avoid Hyunsuk-seonbae and Jiyong, before replying.

 

“Sorry, um.. Yes. I think having Alive as our album name makes a lot of sense. Fits the overall theme, works with the intro. Perfect package with a nice bow, right in time for Spring,” he responded, avoiding looking at any one person, although he felt Daesung physically relax next to him. 

 

Seunghyun knocked on their recording studio door and, at Jiyong’s “enter,” let himself in. He found Jiyong staring at the computer screen, clicking and moving sound bites around, his shirt worse than before now that his manager wasn’t there to fix it. Seunghyun couldn’t help the small smile as he watched the ‘genius’ work, closing the door behind him without a care, and leaning up against the door frame. He stood there, waiting for Jiyong to acknowledge him, and after a quick listen to a bit of what Seunghyun realized was Seungri’s do-over, he turned. 

 

Hand still on the mouse, he only half turned with a look over his shoulder to see who had disturbed him. A sweet smile, if not with a slight hint of smug, appeared on his face when he realized it was Seunghyun, and he turned to give him his full attention. Seunghyun couldn’t help but smile back even more and break into a quiet laugh at himself.

 

Jiyong’s smile got wider. He didn’t hide it like he did sometimes, behind his hands, or with a turn of his face. He didn’t need to, he was in control of the situation, he always was when it came to them. Seunghyun liked to think he felt safe with him, like he did with Jiyong but, he knew for Jiyong power was safety. 

 

“Nice shirt,” he said once he composed himself. Jiyong had the gall to laugh, finally hiding his face just a bit by tucking it toward his shoulder. “Your poor manager. He spent the whole time worried about your shirt and what everyone was thinking about your bruises,” he continued, his smile the one to be smug now.

 

Jiyong just smiled wide, slightly swaying in his swivel chair, “You seemed to be quite enjoying them.”

 

“And you seemed to be quite enjoying making us both suffer.” 

 

Seunghyun finally pushed off the doorframe and stalked over to Jiyong, who giggled a bit before staring up at Seunghyun from his chair as he towered over him. He pushed the image of where Jiyong’s face was aligned with (It being such a fresh image from the night before) and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You love seeing your marks on me.”

 

Seunghyun leaned over and held onto the armrests so that he was hovering right over Jiyong and bracketing him in. He tilted his head more to meet him head on, gaze unwavering. Their faces were inches from each other.

 

“You love showing them off,” Seunghyun commented back, smirk on his face as Jiyong’s eyes tilted down for just the slightest moment. 

 

“ I love seeing what they do to you,” Jiyong replied, giving into temptation and kissing him for emphasis.

 

Seunghyun smirked into the kiss, and so did Jiyong, which stirred something in him and made him more aggressive, nipping at Jiyong’s bottom lip before licking inside. Jiyong moaned and caved in to the feeling, winding his arms around Seunghyun’s neck and grabbing his hair, pulling him down further. Seunghyun made a noise, akin to a giggle, and was punished with a hard tug of his hair, and a sharp skim of teeth on his tongue. He moaned at that, desperate to hide his other bout of giggles. He nipped at Jiyong’s top lip as he pulled back, and started kissing down toward his jaw before trailing it with his tongue, up to his ear, and nibbling on his earlobe.

 

Seunghyun’s mouth moved to ghost over his ear. “Go to lunch with me.”

 

Jiyong scoffed at the request, sound almost similar to a laugh as he pulled at Seunghyun’s hair, bringing him back to his lips. He tried to resume their makeout session, but Seunghyun pulled back after a small peck.

 

“I’m serious,” he whispered, eyes searching Jiyong’s. “It’s just lunch. I already picked somewhere pr-”

“Stop reading my mind,” Jiyong cut in, pushing him away. “I’m not going out with you.” He brushed him off with a roll of his eyes and a flick of his hand before swiveling back to the computer.

 

Seunghyun sighed and stood up, stretching his back a little since he had been bent low for a while. 

 

“And why not, may I ask?”

 

Jiyong tried to hide a smile. “You can ask but, you already know the answer.”

 

Seunghyun stared at his profile. “You’re afraid.”

 

Jiyong scoffed again and swiveled back around with a sigh. His elbow rested on the armrest of the chair, palm up by his face, as he took in Seunghyun’s confident form from top to bottom. He stood to his full height, shoulders back, eyes pinning him down… he hated being challenged. 

 

“I’m sorry. I think you forgot what this is.” Jiyong stared, prim and proper smile on his face, ensuring Seunghyun the rest of his words would be anything but sweet. “Let me remind you: Our relationship only exists as a means to an end. I am not your boyfriend, we are not dating. We are simply two people with needs, and due to our, admittedly mutual, sexual attraction, we agreed to meet those needs for each other. That is all.” 

 

If Seunghyun hadn’t been so offended by the blatant denial of their feelings, or behavior towards each other when they are alone, he would have appreciated just how sweet Jiyong still looked with venom seeping from his lips. 

 

“I was asking as a group member. You know, team bonding? Talk about the new album? Or is our sexual relationship hindering your ability to lead this group.” He knew he shouldn’t have said it. It was wrong, of course. Jiyong was an amazing leader. But, Seunghyun also knew that he was constantly feeling undermined by his presence as the leader of their supergroup, which Jiyong was not a part of. There never failed to be a comparison of Jiyong the human and Seunghyun the mutant. God did they know where to hit each other where it hurt. 

 

Jiyong stared daggers back at him. His face fallen from it’s uncaring facade into something much closer to the internal attack mode he was currently operating under. 

 

“Absolutely not. Nothing comes before my responsibilities as an artist and leader, something I’m sure you struggle with. If not, you would be able to understand that protecting the music and my teammates are always on my mind. I fear by going out to lunch with you, our sexual relationship may lead you to read something more into what we are beyond this group.”

 

He raised his chin, “Furthermore, so my intentions are not misunderstood, at the very least, you are still human, and the chances of you developing deeper feelings as a result of this lunch outing are still in the danger zone. After all, I did warn you to not fall in love with me, did I not? I am preserving your feelings. I am thinking about you, our relationship, sexual and otherwise, as well as our other team members and our work when I tell you, ‘no, we cannot go out for lunch.’ So, if that is all…,” Jiyong finished, swiveling around a final time, a clear dismissal.

 

Seunghyun stared at him, mind reeling with a thousand different responses, but as the light flickered, and the screen started phasing in and out, he thought it best to get control of his emotions before he responded in kind and things got really messy. So, he turned around, as silent as he had come, closing the door behind him.

 

Seunghyun felt a lot of things that night, tired mostly and he kicked off his shoes, tossed his coat and immediately picked up his favorite bottle of whiskey on his way to his room and shut the door.

 

He felt tired, like a heavy weight had settled on his shoulders, and some fifteen kilogram chain was tugging at his heart.

 

Seunghyun was, if anything, honest with others and himself. He felt it was owed to people since they couldn’t do anything but be honest with him if he willed it. And right now he just wanted to lie to himself, to pour another drink and gulp it down and scroll the web pages and forums and shop online for a new art piece and act like it was any other evening at his home. Any other evening when he was alone he’d relax, maybe meditate, shut off his mind, and take a nap after a good shower.

 

Tonight he finished half a bottle of scotch whiskey and fell asleep.

 

Jiyong walked into the YG building, drained after having to do an early morning photoshoot for Elle Korea. He held onto his bag that was slung over his chest, and pushed himself to keep moving forward toward the elevators. 

 

He wanted to just say ‘fuck it’ and take a nap in the studio but there were a lot of things he needed to finish, and there were a few ideas swirling in his head he had recorded on his phone during the shoot that he wanted to develop. He sighed and started making a mental list in his head as he called the elevator and waited for it to arrive. 

He automatically looked up when one of them dinged, and went to step in before he realized people were walking out. He looked at them in surprise and started to back out, doing a double take. Dara and Seunghyun were laughing, Seunghyun smiling at her with his hand atop hers as she held onto his arm with both hands. They stared at him, Dara with a continued smile.

 

“Ah! Jiyongie, how are you,” she asked, reaching out to touch his arm as he backed out, letting them step off the elevator. 

 

“Uh…I’m good.” He tried to shake off the surprise and slight unease. He had to play it cool in front of Seunghyun. 

She patted Seunghyun on the chest, other hand still wrapped around his arm.  
“Seunghyunnie was just telling me how hard you all are working on the new comeback. Everyone’s really excited.”

 

Jiyong couldn’t help but follow the movement, and the flash of emotions he felt were anything but happy. He chose to ignore them and smiled at her instead.

 

“Yes, we’re all working very hard. I’m actually on my way to the studio now to work on it,” he replied, pointing towards the elevator and trying to make his way around them.

 

“Ah, well, we were just off to lunch so, we won’t keep you,” Seunghyun cut in as Dara turned them around to continue their conversation with Jiyong as he went to the elevators.

 

Jiyong turned around to stare at him and he stared back, the picture of nonchalance.

 

The elevator doors dinged open, and then closed, but neither made a move. 

 

Dara cut in, gaze going from one to the other. “Oh, yes! You should join us. We’re going to the new Italian restaurant a few blocks over, Intermezzo. I’m sure you’d love it.”

 

Jiyong blinked, face shifting into his fan slaying smile as he looked back at her. “Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t. There’s still a list of things to do.”

 

“Yes but, you have to eat.”

 

“I ate already. Had a photoshoot for Elle this morning. I’m fine noona, I promise.” He went up and gave her a light side hug and a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Okay…..,” she said, although a little reluctant. She looked up at Seunghyun who gave her a reassuring smile, ending her argument. “Well, don’t work too hard, alright?”

 

“I won’t, I promise,” he said, as he called the elevator to have it open back up for him to step into. “Have a good lunch.” He waved at them as the door closed. They both waved back.

 

As soon as the elevator doors shut, Jiyong found himself slumping against the back wall, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He squeezed his eyes shut and kicked the wall behind him, trying to keep the anger at bay. He didn’t know what was happening, he just had this annoying feeling like he was losing control of something and it frustrated him to no end. 

 

The elevator dinged, forcing him to take a deep, calming breath and pull himself together right before the doors opened. 

 

Jiyong took out his phone, and chewed on his bottom lip as it rang twice. Chaerin picked up in a short amount of time.

“Hello.”

“Chaerin I’m going to end him.”

Immediately he can just feel her tone shift. “What’d he do, I’ll help I don’t care if he’s mister second rapper or whatever.”

For a while now, Jiyong could only express to his best friend what he had with Seunghyun. He didn’t consider it a big deal, until it became one hell of a problem when he couldn’t stop thinking about that man and his stupid cut cheekbones.

Venting to her always empowered him. “He tried to belittle me today, in public.” 

“How could he even dare-”

“I know, there I am minding my own business, leaving MY solo photoshoot and I see him laughing away with Dara noona, and fine they’re friends whatever, but he doesn’t so much as acknowledge me. And then he has the nerve to say ‘we won’t keep you we’re off to lunch’ like he’s playing coy.” He ripped open the studio door and pulled it close behind him.

Chaerin gasped. “He’s trying to play you, like you’re the one who’s supposed to be jealous. Bitch who does he think-”

“He’s dealing with, I know. Childish really, I- I knew he’s gotten the wrong idea the whole time. Damnit he’s almost fucked with my creativity today.”

“Rip him apart in a song that’ll make you feel better.”

He expelled a sigh and spun around in his studio chair. “Maybe it will, maybe I won’t waste my words on him. He’s already a spec in my mind compared to what I have to do.”

“Work hard oppa, we’ll go out for drinks tonight, don’t stay in the studio too late.”

They hung up, and Jiyong shoved on his headphones and cranked up the volume.

The night ended with Chaerin and Jiyong laughing loudly, bottled drinks still in their hands for the occasional sip, and legs just a tinge sore from bar hopping. 

 

They practically collapsed on the sidewalk, both going crashing down after Jiyong took a misstep, and it took a good minute after their giggles died down for them to hail the first taxi that noticed Jiyong’s loose fabric bell cut sleeves waving from the floor. ( In actuality it may have been the random passerby who got the taxi’s attention because the driver spoke to a man behind them before looking down.)

 

“Bye babes, I love you,” Chaerin gave him a wet kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the taxi. 

 

“Bye,” he said, elongating the vowels with his face scrunched and tilted up- eyes closed- until he heard the door shut. He giggled, watching her walk around.

 

“Oh, shoot,” he scrambled to open the door. “Stay here,” he told the taxi as he stepped out right as she stepped on the sidewalk. 

 

She looked back at him confused, “what’re you doing,” she asked him, looking at him like he was crazy.

 

He just giggled and walked toward her, not all together coordinated. “A true gentleman always walks the lady to the door.” He was all charm and yet, all Jiyong as he smiled at her and offered his upper arm for her to hold onto. 

 

She just laughed, making him giggle, and took his arm. He did his best to walk her to her building door, although neither of them seemed stable enough to walk in a straight line.

 

After they calmed down, she sighed and leaned into him, resting her chin on his shoulder, making them both giggle again. “I feel so safe now. It’s so nice to see that chivalry isn’t dead, oppa.” 

 

Jiyong cleared his throat, feigning seriousness, “Yes, well, it is my job to take care of my favorite, very innocent dongsaeng, especially when-” he cut himself off, mid sentence as they near the doorman who had the door ready for them.

 

“Thank you,” they said, bowing in unison. Huge smiles as they enter the lobby.

 

“Especially when that dongsaeng helped me out drink some asshole men who had the nerve to tell us to shut up- the nerve,” he continued, face contorting in disgust at the idea. 

 

Chaerin just giggled and pressed the up button of the elevator, “Bitch asses. Should know better than to mess with us.”

 

“I mean…..,” he agreed with a roll of his eye. “Why can’t people just stay in their lane and stop trying to change things. Like, is it too much to ask for me to be happy doing whatever the fuck I want.” He gave her a petulant look, throwing his hands in the air for good measure although she was still holding onto one of his arms. 

 

She sighed, “Jiyongie-oppa,” her whine just as petulant. “Don’t let him get to you. Besides, you’re too perfect to give up. He’ll come around, he has to.”

 

She patted his chest with her eyes closed as if to give emphasis over her words. He nodded in response, and they both jumped a moment later when the elevator dinged behind them.

 

They both giggled at their fright and hugged it out before she walked into the elevator. 

 

“Sleep well,” she said with a wink as the door closed. He giggled and bowed in return, hands pressed together. 

 

He skipped back to the taxi who, thankfully, was still there. Asshole was probably happy to continue racking up the price. He knew who he was driving around no doubt. 

 

Jiyong said as he slipped back into the backseat and closed the door. “Thank you for waiting.” 

 

“Of course, sir. Where to now?”

 

This fucker definitely knew who he was. Fuck. Jiyong just gave his signature smile and thought about it. Chaerin had to be right, Seunghyun may have been bold enough to try his life, but he’s never actually given him up. He smiled to himself before he told the taxi driver Seunghyun’s address.  
Jiyong patted the top of the taxi as he got out, not stopping to look back as he made his way inside Seunghyun’s building, sharing a small smile and bow with the always lovely doorman on his way.

He hummed their soon to be new single as he called the elevator, and while he waited for it to get to Seunghyun’s floor, and while he traveled the hall to his apartment, and while he knocked on the door awaiting entry. He was always much happier after a few drinks and a night out with his girl. And the reminder that Seunghyun would never actually give him up was actually a pretty lovely cherry on top.

 

Seunghyun opened the door, face blank, and Jiyong smiled at him.

 

“Seunggie-hyunggie,” he yelled, wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him. 

 

Seunghyun just stood there, one hand reluctant as it moved to pat Jiyong’s back. Jiyong just giggled at his behavior, letting go and pushing himself inside.  
Seunghyun let himself be pulled along, and watched Jiyong saunter toward his kitchen, too comfortable for someone who wasn’t invited, and he couldn’t help but make an amused grunt. He closed and locked the door before going to find Jiyong drinking a glass of water, some of the contents dripping down his chin and making its way to his partly exposed chest where some of his shirt buttons had miraculously come undone. 

Seunghyun just raised an eyebrow at him when Jiyong finally turned from the fridge to look at him, smiling back behind the clear glass. They stared at each other until Jiyong finished the tall glass and set it down on the counter with a satisfied sound, licking his lips before looking back at Seunghyun.

 

Jiyong gave him an over the top smile. “Hey.”

 

“What are you doing here, Jiyong,” Seunghyun countered.

 

“Have fun with Dara-noona today?” He looked up at Seunghyun through his lashes as he stalked closer, pushing up to him and petting his chest through his shirt.  
“Jiyong,” Seunghyun said in warning, refusing to move his hands from where one was resting on the counter and the other by his side. 

Jiyong scoffed in response, smiling to himself, as he watched his hand glide over Seunghyun’s pectorals. “It was cute, you trying to make me jealous today. Prove your point and all that.”

 

His finger moved up Seunghyun’s chest, his mouth ghosting over it’s trail as it went up to trace his collarbone and latching on there as his finger moved up to his neck and played at his pulse point. “Kind of hot actually, seeing you try so hard to make a play,” he continued, dragging his bottom lip up the other’s neck a bit before backing his head up just enough to smirk at him. 

 

Seunghyun sighed. “Jiyong, you’re drunk. I’m not going to talk to you about our situation when you’re in this state.” He held Jiyong’s upper arms to keep him firmly in place as he took a step back.

 

“No I’m not,” Jiyong responded, put off by the distance. “I haven’t drank anything in like, an hour, and I just drank a whole glass of water. Besides, I’m not here to talk.” His face turned into a devilish smile as he tried to move closer. When Seunghyun’s strength wouldn’t let him budge, he looked at him with the most annoyed face.  
“You have got to be kidding me. Seunghyun, let me go,” his voice filled with warning. 

 

“Hyung, Jiyong. At least pretend to have some semblance of respect for me as a person, if not for my feelings or boundaries.”  
“Fine, hyung! Sorry, hyung. Won’t happen again, hyung. Now can you please fuck me hyung,” Jiyong raddled off in a mocking voice. 

Seunghyun started to feel the beginnings of his body vibrating to control himself. “Out,” is all he responded with as he dragged Jiyong by his upper arm towards the door.

“What,” Jiyong asked in disbelief, staring at Seunghyun like he was in an alternate universe. 

“I want you out. I’m done.”

“You can’t be done with me. I’m Kwon Jiyong. I’m fricken GD, ready and willing. You’re still mine,” he yelled in a desperate attempt, forcing himself to plant his feet at the last sentence, desperate to get control of the situation. The blatant honesty must have been what got Seunghyun to stop because, his human strength could not have stopped Seunghyun’s mutant one even if he wanted to. 

 

He turned to look at Jiyong, head tilting in a questioning manner. “I’m yours?”

 

Jiyong squirmed under his gaze. He felt like the other was seeing past everything and into his very soul. He knew, of course he knew, he always did. 

 

“Yes. Go to lunch, and hang out, and fight crime with whoever you want to but, we both know where you end up every night. You’re mine. Besides, you’d never be foolish to let me go. I’m perfect, everyone says so. Everyone wants me. I’m fucking G-Dragon, for fuck’s sake- and you’re still mine. Congrats bro.” He gave Seunghyun a wicked smile at the use of their group inside joke, ignoring the hammering of his heart as he stared him down, refusing to submit. 

 

Seunghyun just let him go, and walked the last few paces to the door and held it open with a bow. 

 

Jiyong just stared at him, mind reeling from the possibilities of what it could mean, and how he could counter back to save the situation. He ignored the feeling of something inside him breaking, or falling off an edge. He didn’t want to think what it meant, and with Seunghyun’s powers, it was beyond imperative he keep his wits about him and leave with as much dignity as possible. 

 

Before he fully registered what he was doing, he moved towards the door, stopping for a moment in front of Seunghyun who, no matter how hard he tried to get him to, would not meet his gaze or stand out of the bow. Something about the bow made the whole thing even worse. Jiyong refused to even let out his sigh, everything so tightly wound, the slightest shift might bring him crumbling down. 

 

A little “hmm,” sound was all he made as he stood tall, head held high, and walked out the door. He did his best to make it to the elevator before he heard the door shut, but to no avail, and the tiniest tear jumped ship from his ducts as he called the elevator to save him. 

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong didn’t speak for three days. It was hardest to remain civil around each other for the sake of the group, not that the group couldn’t tell. From Youngbae’s side-eyes to Daesung’s furrowed brows whenever Jiyong snapped at Seunghyun- or when Seunghyun answered back with limited words- it was clear they knew something was up. 

 

Seunghyun thought he could handle this, that he could grow accustomed to it, or at least keep himself from dwelling on it. He dove head first into both lyric writing and city observation in the team’s emergency monitoring deck.

 

Taeyang called the two day switch in his behaviour obsessed, Seungri snarked at him that he was going stir crazy for some big name villain to show up. His eyes were glued to the police alert scanner. And his powers felt constricting in his head, as he tried his best to not read the thoughts of everyone in the vicinities, lately it was getting hard to keep that control in.

 

On the fourth day of mere civility with the very much still offended Jiyong, Seunghyun had hoped that hollow, clenching feeling in his gut that was controlling a lot of his actions lately, would have subsided.

He thought he was better.

But Jiyong had to show up in the practice room, the group dance room where they worked on routines Seunghyun had hoped they had grown too prolific for but Taeyang and Daesung were all too enthusiastic about, in a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

 

Ok, he looked good. Seunghyun always thought he looked good, especially in the moments when his eyes shone on stage, and he was in his full element charming the world- he was making himself sick, he wished his powers extended to actually shutting off his own mind.  
Because today, displayed clear on Jiyong’s exposed collarbones were fresh reddish-blue hickies, warm and bright on his skin. And Seunghyun’s stomach turned. 

Today Jiyong actually greeted him first. It was small and curt but he acknowledged Seunghyun’s existence.

 

“You’re out of step hyung.” Jiyong said not even ten minutes later with the roll of his eyes. And Seunghyun just chewed his bottom lip and nodded, not looking his way.

 

But it continued to happen, ten times over, and Seunghyun grew frustrated with himself, and he grew frustrated with Jiyong’s berating and Youngbae’s gentle agreement and Daesung’s offer to help him after. He grew tired of their own song.

 

“I’ve got it.” Seunghyun said after the twelfth time. Jiyong snapped his head back a fraction and his mouth pressed to a thin line.  
“Clearly you don’t since you’re the one fucking us up. We already took a break hyung, is your mind somewhere else?”  
Sometimes it frustrated Seunghyun to no end that he, the telepath, felt like Jiyong was the one reading his mind.  
“I’m fine.” He responded, willing his eyes not to flash over Jiyong’s collarbone.

 

It’s a hard feat when, whenever Jiyong appeared up for his turn, there is a specific gesture he does that drags his thumb right above his collarbone, across his neck and there’s another clear pinkish bruise at the base.

 

Seunghyun wasn’t possessive but he was a romantic, and some part of him hoped Jiyong would have come to him and say how he really felt and they both could be on the same page for once. But everything with Jiyong had to be a competition. 

Seunghyun finally got the steps right more than one fluke time, and he was finally able to recite his own raps with his relatively simpler steps. Then they were allowed another break four hours in.  
“Had fun last night Jiyongie hyung?” Daesung asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He pushed back his floppy bangs and took a swig of water right after to conceal his smug grin.

 

Jiyong leaned his head back and leaned his arms on his the balcony edge. His smile was bright and attractive and Seunghyun took another drag of his cigarette from the far side of the balcony. 

 

“Maybe. Just a little.”  
“Jiyongie you’re showing off.” Youngbae said with a little sultry smirk as he yanked Jiyong’s collar.

 

“Hmm. Practice gets hot, thin clothes are important.” Jiyong made a point to yank the string of Youngbae’s hoodie as he said it.

 

“Oh hyung definitely had a good fuck last night.” Seungri said.

 

Jiyong responded by reaching around Youngbae and cuffing Seungri and his smug grin. 

 

Seunghyun focused on the litter of scattered thoughts from the people passing by a few stories below on the busy street. He drowned out their conversation with the thoughts and emotions of at least a hundred others.

 

They each filed in, until it’s just Seungri and Seunghyun left. Seungri nudged Seunghyun with his elbow.  
“Surprised you and Jiyongie hyung are at each other’s throats today after last night.” Seungri said with a playful grin.

 

“What?” Seunghyun’s voice was quiet, and he didn’t look at Seungri when he spoke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Sure hyung, c’mon we should go back in, put out the cancer stick will ya?” Seungri said before backing up from the railing and turning back to the practice room.

 

Seunghyun let out a stream of smoke and exhaled. The center and peace he had achieved before disrupted by just a couple words, he closed his eyes, shut his mind and stamped the cigarette out.

 

He still struggled with the routine but the progress was there. And yet he couldn’t help but feel upset with himself, even with the occasional encouraging grip on his shoulder from Taeyang, Seunghyun could only focus on the missteps, the hickies, and his own failure to get the fuck over the idea that Jiyong just may not feel the same way.

 

Even if he knows he does.

 

Seunghyun let out an unknowing huff and growl of frustration, and Seungri glanced over at him. 

 

“You ok hyung?”

 

Eyes were on him, even if they didn’t mean to be.

Practice was over and they were winding down, a room of just them, and usually Seunghyun appreciated these moments. But right now, he felt too many curious probing thoughts from the exact people he tried not to read, mostly concern, but one stuck out like a beacon, a guiding tempting light.

 

An all too assessable series of thoughts beckoned him, and he glanced up at Jiyong’s face, he’s turned away from him but Seunghyun knows he was looking right before, and his eyes were just pulled to the now purpling hickie. And he could feel the pieces fall to place in Jiyong’s mind.

 

“Hyung?” Daesung’s voice was the final hairline crack in his mind.

 

Seunghyun didn’t often like to use his powers on the people he cared about. But right now, he was a fourteen year old Seunghyun who discovered and mastered his powers too early and found ways around things his anxiety laced emotions never let him face.

 

Seunghyun could feel the room cool as everything got still, it was like a grey filter fell across all of them. They stopped moving, nothing but statues with their attention pointed at him, and he stood straight.

His feet led him out the room before he could stop himself.

 

And if anyone wanted to ask him later about his disappearance, they would have a hard time finding him.  
As if his worst wishes for any type of distractor were answered, a couple hours later the city was under attack, and the League of Seoul Defenders was called to action, and it was his time to be leader even if it was the last thing he wanted to be.

 

But on this battle field, he felt comfortable, and right and he removed all thoughts of heartbreak.

 

That’s the word he’s been looking for and avoiding at the same time, heartbreak.

 

Jiyong saw it on television first. The League of Seoul of Defenders were fighting some super powered monster, while he’s busy repairing Daesung’s second suit, needle moving smoothly through the microfiber to make a seamless new patch to meld with the gold material.

He was tying the end when the reporter said the building had come down, it’s a new half constructed building so not many were in it.  
But what made him pause was the reporter's voice and their next words “I’m pretty sure Temptest was still in there. Yes you can see Lite and Pistol speeding towards the rubble, they sure are taking care of it quickly, oh Pistol just phased into the building.”

There’s a couple minutes of silence, Jiyong bit his lower lip, he could see Daesung spinning up some wind to pick up the rubble.  
Taeyang reappeared from the building, his grey suit already roughed up, and Jiyong knew he was going to have to inspect it. Seunghyun’s arm was over his shoulder, and he was barely standing.

The camera tried to zoom in on his mask which was firmly in place because Jiyong never slips up in these types of situations.  
But he wished he didn’t have to consider that when making these designs for them.

Taeyang gave a thumbs up at the camera. Dense fog started to roll in, covering them, probably courtesy of Daesung for the sake of secrecy from the media cameras.

Jiyong was worried, and when something nagged at him, he drank, he ate, he didn’t eat, he wrote, and he also consumed every worst possibility and thought.

 

 

 

And maybe it was dramatic and terrible of him, but he kept imagining a world without Seunghyun.  
They were small thoughts but it was enough for him.  
An hour later he tried to dress up, tight jeans, a loose dress shirt, tattoos on display, in search of a good fuck. And he found a guy with a sharp jawline and dark piercing eyes.  
The guy tried to press his lips against Jiyong’s neck, he pushed Jiyong against the wall, and Jiyong couldn’t even force a shiver. He tried to close his eyes and shut off his mind and he saw a building collapse and thick rubble and utter silence.  
Instead his mouth opened and not for a moan. “Get out, don’t make me repeat myself, just- go. I’m not in the mood.”

 

He shut the door behind the stranger, and shoved open a box of ice cream sandwich bars, that cheap box he hated because you could get 12 for a handful of won and still finish it in a week.  
He pulled out two for good measure.

 

 

Seunghyun’s body felt heavy, there were sharp pains that hit every time he had tried to move, and he appeared to be a ragdoll just being dragged around by Daesung and Taeyang until they reached their Headquarters.

 

Daesung laid him on their flatbed and Seunghyun let out the cough he had been holding in, his ribs throbbing as a painful response.

“Hyung what you did back there-“

“Was fucking crazy.” Taeyang was pacing, he had pulled off his mask and tossed it on the nearby sofa chair.

“We didn’t have time to regroup.” Seunghyun responded, winded.

“We could’ve had another plan.” Taeyang spat back.

“Hyung, the villain was apprehended just- you’re going to have to recover.” Daesung said, his head bowed and not angled towards him.

“I slipped up back there- I’ll admit it I- I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, to all of you.” Seunghyun said after a beat of silence.

Seungri stepped up from the corner, his suit still glowing blue stripes and his hands had been wringing his mask. Seunghyun could feel the anxiety, and the worry, and the pain and tiredness rolling off of the three of them, it felt like just another stone added to his tower of fuck ups.

“Hyung, relax for a while, please, you’ve been really reckless lately and, we thought we had lost you for a second, if it wasn’t for the mind link-“ Seungri bit his lower lip. “Please hyung, think about yourself.”

 

Seunghyun stayed quiet and stared at the soft blue ceiling above him.

A beep re-sounded from his hip several times. And a stupid part of him had lurched, his first thought being ‘Jiyong.’

But he knew better. He reached with his sore right arm and pulled out the thin communicator.

“Tempest.”

“That was a disaster-“ YG’s voice was clear, cold and resolute. If Seunghyun’s spine wasn’t so sore he would have sat up straight in response.

“We apprehended the villain.”

“And with the amount of damage the city will cut the payment. That was irresponsible Seunghyun you should have moved faster-“

“We had to-“

“Finish the job, that was all.”

“The civilians come first- a paycheck is just a paycheck-"

“Under my sponsorship, and my facility, you go by my rules. You cost me, all of you did.”

Seunghyun lacked the energy to respond, he just held his jaw tightly close and waited for yet another scolding to end.

“Training first Monday after you recover. All of you. We need to make sure none of you waste an opportunity like this again.”

“Yes sir.”

 

 

 

It took Seunghyun two days to come crawling towards Jiyong with a request for a new suit. Jiyong hadn’t heard or seen from him since the incident. And he hated not knowing, it made it hard for him to write, compose, even want to eat. 

Jiyong’s sleep deprived subconsciousness led him to his studio in Gangnam, all night he found himself sketching concrete tear resistant suits, something of thick material, but it also had to be lightweight. Maybe even kept bones sturdier, could he afford a material like that?

Maybe if he got a couple of grey area ‘villain’ commissions.

 

He had parked his car a couple discreet blocks away and pulled his mask up high and his black beanie low. It was a crisp six am, most people were just waking up, while he hadn’t experienced sleep that night.

Jiyong considered stopping in the nearby coffee shop when he saw a familiar tall, strong shouldered figure lingering around where his studio entrance should be. He’d recognize that too upright stance and anxious foot tap anywhere.

 

His mind raged with too many confusing lashing words he wanted to say, his eyes pricked but were already too sore from the night before, and he felt his teeth grind together as his steps slowed.

 

They were going to meet at some point, since he was still walking forward and Seunghyun’s body was turning right to his direction from staring at the street ahead. Jiyong wanted nothing more than to punch his jaw and knock those dark sunglasses off his face.

The closer he got the clearer the purpling bruises on Seunghyun’s face appeared. Seunghyun opened his mouth, and closed it, and Jiyong sped walked right past him and shoved himself into the dark tinted door labeled 607.

The door didn’t slam behind him and he could hear clear footsteps descend behind him, at a slower pace. He shoved a key card into another door, and he felt himself get scanned by the security system.

He’s instantly comforted by the bright white and neon red accented interior, with all the materials, sewing machines and finished super suit adorned mannequins.

 

He heard the beep at the door and cursed himself for giving Seunghyun permission to enter without approval.

“Jiyong.”

 

He’s already draped his coat on his leather chair and spun himself around in it to face his large computer monitor.

 

A beat later. “Jiyong…”

 

“Hmm?” He responded not tearing his eyes away from inserting measurements in his suit mockup program.

 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. “Well I-”

 

Jiyong slammed his hand down and turned around. “So that’s it, you’re fine?”

 

Seunghyun’s eyes widened, and something (regret? guilt?) settled in his eyes but Jiyong didn’t care, he didn’t give a fuck if Seunghyun was reading his mind right now. In fact he wanted him to feel every thought, every piece of anger and worry and pain he was forced to deal with in the past few hours.

 

“I-”

 

“You’re fine, and no one bothered to call me, to tell me? What am I one of your fans? Just watching the television, biting my nails if my favorite magazine super is actually going to make it through or if he’s just going to become a memorial statue.” He held a finger up to stop Seunghyun’s next words and then pointed directly at him, standing. “Fuck you Seunghyun- hyung. Fuck you, I don’t deserve this, you all are always leaving me out, might as well not even tell me at all.”

 

He took a deep breath, “If I didn’t make your suits you probably wouldn’t, and I’d rather be in the dark than waiting and wondering every time you stupidly walk into a dangerous situation, even if your suit is just barely bulletproof, with your fancy world class powers.”

 

“A-And I’m just the joke. Jiyong, not G-Dragon, is the biggest joke.” He glared at the dark blue super suit loosely hanging in Seunghyun’s arms and yanked it from him, sitting down and spinning the chair around. “You want this repaired right? You’ve got a few tears, the suit’s melding formula has collapsed, yeah got it.”

 

Seunghyun didn’t move, and just in the smallest, but low voice, in a tone of mostly incredulous disbelief he said “How- how is this still my fault?’

Jiyong froze and turned his head just so that the corner of his vision is focused on Seunghyun with the wickedest side-eye. In his head he’s inviting, daring Seunghyun to say more.

 

“You’re the one who wanted distance, and now-” Seunghyun glanced away from him for only a second “you’re feeling left out. Jiyong, you can’t have it both ways, you can’t have me both ways, and—”

 

Seunghyun stopped and Jiyong practically growled out “Go on.” Although his heart was beating at a sickening pace.

 

“It’s an impossible task, for me to be yours, and you not to be mine.” 

“Screw you Seunghyun, you knew who you were involving yourself with, you know me, you know how I am, and you agreed to the same thing I did. Then suddenly you wanted to change what page we were on, you wanted to change the rules, that doesn’t mean you can just kick me out of your life completely.”

Seunghyun looked at him, hands in his pockets,and shrugged. “I couldn’t live that way anymore. I wanted more. You wouldn’t give it to me, you wouldn’t even compromise. It’s called an impasse.”

 

“I know what an impasse is asshole.”

 

“So you went your way and I went mine. It just hurts more because you're used to getting your way all the time, but this is one thing you can’t win.”

 

Jiyong stared at him, trying his best to not show how much the verbal bitch slap affected him.

 

“You think this is what I want? As if I don’t know hardship and adversity. It’s-,” Jiyong stopped himself and took a deep breath to keep calm. “Noted. Thanks for the tip. I’ll let you know when your suit is ready.”

 

With that he turned back around to focus on the suit. Maybe even focus on throwing it in the trash.

 

Seunghyun sighed and Jiyong hated that sound, it was uppity, and it sounded exasperated, as if HE was the tired one. 

 

“I’m sorry-” He didn’t sound sorry and Jiyong was ready to tell him when he realized it wasn’t something Seunghyun said aloud.

 

“Are you in my mind- g-get out.” Jiyong ordered. “Wait- you’re sorry, for what you fucking martyr?” 

 

Seunghyun, for once, ignored his request and instead connected their minds, opening himself completely to Jiyong for the first time. 

 

Scenes from the first time they met until this exact moment filtered through his brain, different emotions that were not his own overflowing his senses. Pain, confusion, anger, worry, but above them all was an overwhelming amount of love and admiration. By the time Seunghyun’s done sharing his memories with him, he was curled into himself, unconscious tears a constant flow down his face.

 

“Stop,” Jiyong got out, although the scenes and the emotions had dissipated for some time.

 

Seunghyun grit his teeth, making his jaw muscles flex and unflex, almost in perfect time to his fists clenching and unclenching as he fought the urge to comfort the most important person in his life. 

 

“I read everyone’s mind, I understand what everyone feels, I understand why they say and do things but, I’ve always had a problem getting other people to understand me,” Seunghyun said, looking at the floor in slight embarrassment of the confession.

 

“I just- it’s vital that you understand what I keep failing to communicate.” He sighed before looking back up at him with an intense stare, open and vulnerable.

 

“I’m sorry for hurting and upsetting you. I’m sorry for making you worry, and making you feel any less important than the vital role you play, but most importantly, I’m sorry for falling in love with you, and letting you fall in love with me because of the position it puts you in with your own moral code.”

 

He gave Jiyong a moment to take this in, clearing his throat and swallowing around the ball of emotion lodged there, refusing to let it stop him from finally being able to express everything he was feeling. He was desperate for him to understand. 

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at Jiyong.

 

“It was not purposeful and, while it has created heartache and complications for both of us, I will never regret it. The beautiful moments make it worthwhile. Seeing you in moments that are just for us, knowing that no matter how much you deny it, you are as much mine as I am yours… it is worth a hundred times of everything I just shared.”

 

They both stood there, the quietness descending on them with a feeling, unidentifiable, but reminiscent of a blanket covering the entire studio, making it difficult to move. Finally, Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun, his bottom lip trembling, eyes still spilling over with quiet tears.

 

“Seunggie,” he whimpered, holding out an arm, which Seunghyun grabbed onto and wrapped around himself within half a heartbeat, crossing the slight distance between them and holding Jiyong to himself as if he would shatter if he let him go. Jiyong smushed his face to his neck, hiding there as he grabbed onto the back of Seunghyun’s shirt like it was his lifeline. 

 

He sobbed, rubbed his face back and forth, wiped his tears on Seunghyun's shoulder, all while Seunghyun just held him, his own silent tears falling into Jiyong’s hair where he rested his cheek on top of his head. His own hands placed on the back of Jiyong’s neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Seunghyun did his best to calm Jiyong, and after a while he was able to mumble something into his neck, which made Seunghyun twitch and turn his head in his direction.

 

“Hmm,” he questioned, eyebrows scrunching a little. His tears dried up, leaving only slight wet spots in Jiyong’s hair.

 

“Ask me again,” Jiyong mumbled a little louder, voice reminiscent of the one he used for ageyo, still not lifting his head from Seunghyun’s shoulder where it was completely buried.

 

Seunghyun couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face, and he chuckled a bit, causing Jiyong to make an aggressive whining sound and rub his head hard into his shoulder in retaliation. Seunghyun only laughed more.

 

“Ah, Jiyong-ah…..,” he started, kissing the crown of his head. “Despite making you sick with worry, and causing you an exorbitant amount more stress and jealousy than I ever want you to feel…. And though it would go against everything you had decided for your love life and force you to actually let someone in beyond the G-”

 

“Oh my god, shut up! Yes, I’ll go out with you, geez,” Jiyong yelled out as he pulled away and huffed in frustration, though Seunghyun caught the smile on his face as he went back to assessing the suit before laying it out on the table. 

 

“Way to ruin the moment,” he mumbled once his back was to Seunghyun, a touch of humor in his voice.

 

Seunghyun smirked and sauntered over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and bending just enough to rest his chin on his shoulder. He turned his head and pressed a kiss just to his outer ear, making Jiyong flinch at the sound and feel of his breath breezing over the sensitive area. 

 

“You love it,” he whispered into his ear, smirking when he felt Jiyong open his mouth in a lazy smack. No doubt accompanied by an eyeroll. 

 

“Jiyong,” he said again, a bit more serious as he took the pins from his hand and put them to the side before turning him around.

 

“Will you go on an official, ‘not just because we work together but, because we’re interested in each other’ date with me.” He was standing to his full height, staring down at Jiyong with his hands on his upper arms. His thumbs massaged little strips where they were.  
Jiyong just rolled his eyes, looking away from him as he failed to keep his smile from reaching it’s full width, perfect teeth shining in the light. 

 

“Okay,” he answered with a shrug, lolling his head back toward Seunghyun and looking at him for a moment before looking down, rare shyness coming through, making Seunghyun smile.  
“Okay,” Seunghyun said after kissing him on the top of his head, making Jiyong groan.

“Okay, too much mush. Let me work now.” He shooed Seunghyun away and turning back around.

Seunghyun just turned his face around enough to give him a sweet kiss. “I’ll text you with the details,” he said in a soft voice, his face only a few inches from Jiyong’s where he held it tilted up in his hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks. 

“Mm-hmm.” Jiyong kissed him quickly again on the lips before Seunghyun let go of his face.

 

Seunghyun then stood his full height and winked at him as he started to walk away.  
“Oh shut up, you’re gross,” Jiyong yelled to him as he turned back to the suit with a smile on his face.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last thing Jiyong expected.  
> Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This one is kind of a hint of more to come. 
> 
> This was kind of a test of our fluff capacity.

Three Years Later

Autumn felt like it had arrived quickly that year, what with the wind having a crisp piercing pick up every once in awhile through the fabric of Jiyong’s denim jacket. The leaves crunched under his boots and it was a satisfying sound he relished in. He felt every other step through the sidewalk up to the YG company building reflected his current mood on having to leave the basking warmth of his apartment because Seunghyun requested his ‘presence in the practice studio.’

He didn’t receive a text after he responded ‘Why the fuck should I’.

And he had half a mind to not show up.

But here he was, for some odd reason, pulling open the YG tower’s crystal clear doors from the back entrance, yanking off his scarf when he breached the front, and walking down the halls even though not only is the tour over, but they have no other schedule set for at least another month.

He was going to kill Seunghyun when he saw him, maybe, just a nice little punch to his jawline (or he could ride him until he died, that sounded like a good outcome for both of them).

He was halfway through shoving off his denim jacket and ready to hang it on the practice room coat hanger when he smelled it-

The hallway had a lingering spice scent, his steps slowed as he unintentionally followed his nose, curiosity overtaking logic. He wondered if some straggler trainees had set off something, but it was a pleasant smell, something akin to cinder and jasmine and cinnamon and saffron, random words he

often saw on the labels of candles or woodsy colognes.

He stopped at the practice room, and blinked, the lights were dimmed, the scent was its strongest there, but not overpowering, and he didn’t know why he hesitated to step through the doorframe. Everything was warring between go in, and an anxious ‘what the hell’.

Seunghyun was sitting on the floor against the back wall, next to a stereo where a low familiar song played from the speakers. Jiyong’s first thought was ‘why aren’t you playing it through the practice room surround sound,’ but he remembered that Seunghyun at times fumbled with too complicated, or even simple, technology.

He made his presence known by clearing his throat and with a casual knock on the doorframe.

Seunghyun glanced up, and stood his full height, he had a small smile on his face, which had the shadows cast just right as if it were a warm climactic scene from a drama and he was the lead waiting in the dimly lit room. He was biting his lip, a gesture that Jiyong often caught on his face when he was unsure about what he was going to do next.

Jiyong decided to help him out, just a little.

“So, any reason you pulled me out of my lovely deep sleep on a day during my -most definitely deserved- break after three long years of activity and promotions?” He pointedly didn’t look around too much, he had the faintest suspicion he was surrounded by candles which gave this particular autumn romance aura. He refused to call it for what it was-even if they were three years into their relationship.

Seunghyun ducked his head to hide his amusement as he walked over to him, bringing his hand up to rest on his jaw. Jiyong stared directly at Seunghyun, not to be swayed by his gross lead actor behaviour.

“Hello to you too,” he responded with instead, voice quiet, as he leaned in for a soft kiss. He couldn’t help his smile, lips lingering on Jiyong’s just to take in the moment.

He backed away and grabbed his hand.

“Come here, I want to show you something.”

“Yeah this is definitely leading nowhere good,” Jiyong quipped, though only gripping Seunghyun’s warm hand tighter.

He led him to the mirrors they had danced and performed in front of a million times, placing him practically in the center of the room where he almost always stood.

“I’m pretty sure there’s nothing in this room I haven’t seen. And what’s with all the candles? You know that’s a fire hazard, right? I’m not gonna save your ass if YG scolds you for burning down the building.” He couldn’t deny the candles anymore.  There were quite a few as his person of interest (not boyfriend) dragged him across the floor.

“It’s not nearly enough candles to burn down the building,” Seunghyun pouted in response as he turned Jiyong to face the mirror, and started to position his hands from behind him.

Jiyong felt his denial start to slip from his firm grasp. He turned to look at Seunghyun, wanting to stop whatever was going on, and the other just gave him a pointed look and turned him back around.

He rolled his eyes. “It smells like you bought an entire store.”

Seunghyun placed Jiyong’s hands on his own hips, and kicked his feet open so that they were shoulder width apart before looking at him in the mirror. “I couldn’t get out the sweat smell… I think it’s ingrained in the wood from over the years.”

Jiyong couldn’t help but throw his head back into Seunghyun and laugh. It was true. This room had seen a lot of intense moments over the years. They had all, at some point: bled, cried, laughed, got angry, sick, frustrated, and many other things in this room- and they were almost always dripping with sweat.

Seunghyun’s body had stopped vibrating with his giggle and when Jiyong looked back at him in the mirror, he immediately sobered.

Seunghyun had a soft smile on his face, his left dimple just barely making the faintest of appearances, while the apple of his cheeks were on full display. The laugh lines by his eyes weren’t as prominent as usual but, they were so open, so trusting. Jiyong knew that look. He saw that look so many times over the past few years, even before he caved into going on dates, and it never failed to exhilarate and terrify him.

His hands dropped from his waist, “Seunggie, what’s going on?”

Seunghyun didn’t respond at first, unsure how to. Instead, his nerves turned his smile into something uncertain, and he hid his head behind Jiyong’s, seeking comfort in holding him close.

“That’s how I fell in love with you,” he mumbled.

Jiyong went still. He was hard wired to avoid serious moments like this in a romantic relationship. He had just gotten comfortable with the idea of outings alone, or “dates” as Seunghyun called them, a few years ago.

He felt Seunghyun kiss his shoulder, and then his temple, registering more what he was feeling than what he saw in the mirror.

“I don’t even have to read your mind to know you’re freaking out up there but just- just promise to hear me out, okay?”

Seunghyun’s touch, his hands that had started to soothe his upper-arms with soft strokes, helped to calm him. He could do that for Seunghyun. He could listen instead of explode in defense before running for the hills.

He nodded.

“We were rehearsing for our Big Show concert,” he said while walking away towards the stereo, voice louder than it had been since Jiyong stepped foot in the room. Maybe to make up for the distance but, the hint of excitement was also noted.

“We were all tired and sweaty but, it was our last rehearsal before we started run throughs at the venue and we were just so desperate to feel comfortable with it here first. I mean, we did want to take a break but, no one was going to dare ask our personal slave driver, Mr. Perfectionist, for one.” He looked at Jiyong, who had turned around to watch him with his hands clasped in front of him and face mock attentive. He would deny the smile that appeared with his eye roll.

Seunghyun’s face brightened into a wide smile, eyes dancing with happy mischief. It made Jiyong look away because admitting to himself just how besotted he was with the other (or worse, letting the other know how besotted he was with him) would be an absolute horror of the highest degree.

Seunghyun ignored Jiyong’s teasing and turned up the sound on the stereo, pushing a button before “My Heaven” started to play.

“This song was next in the line-up and, I guess Riri just couldn’t take it anymore. He started re-enacting our dramatic hand gestures and movements from the mv,” Seunghyun showcased some of their classic, ‘I’m really feeling the emotions of this song’ hand gestures.

“He even did Youngbae’s shoulder shimmy,” Seunghyun trying that one out really got Jiyong to smile, he hid his face in his hands to avoid the awkward dancing.

“You tried so hard to not laugh, even though the rest of us were laughing. I looked up to see your reaction and your hands were on your hips, trying to be all authoritative, and your lips were so tight together to not show your amusement,” Seunghyun moved back to him, turning him around and repositioning him the same way he had before, resting his head on his shoulder before booping his nose.

“Then he got real bold and went up to you and did the little nose grab thing you did to the girl in the video, and you lost it. You just threw your head back and laughed, open and wide and happy. Most of the time, that laugh was reserved for Youngbae, or me if I could get you to laugh during sex. And there it was, for all four of us to marvel at, and I swear the whole room went quiet.”

He met Jiyong’s eyes in the mirror, holding him even closer. “It was like the whole world  stopped, and everything I knew unearthed itself, some shifted entirely while others just simply clicked into place. I was in love with you. I loved you.”

He kissed Jiyong on the cheek before letting him go and moving back to the stereo.

“I kept fumbling the rest of the rehearsal. Blamed it on exhaustion but I really was just distracted, thinking about how angry you’d be with me if you knew. I was afraid you’d stop our secret meetings,” Seunghyun stole a glance over at Jiyong.

“If you knew, if I had let my emotions get the best of me, I could’ve lost you. I decided then and there that what we had was enough as long as you were happy but, the years went by and the feeling never left, it intensified. It wasn’t enough to just have you in my bed, to love you and know you loved me even though I couldn’t say it and you wouldn’t.”

He walked back over to Jiyong, hands behind his back, the epitome of a gentlemen.

“Now, I’m afraid I’m at those crossroads again. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking-”

Jiyong raised his eyebrows at him and gave him a look.

He put his hands up in defense. “A dangerous pastime, I know.”

They both laughed. Some of the tension in the air finally easing.

“You know how dangerous your thinking can be. One minute you’re thinking, the next thing I know, a good ten minutes has passed.”

“That’s only ever happened once. You know I’d never freeze you on purpose,” Seunghyun denied, even as he laughed at the memory.

Jiyong just grinned, turning around with his head tilted to the ceiling and arms out by his side.

“How is this my life?” It came out a little quiet, like the words were the truest puzzle only meant for himself.

He turned back around and took a deep breath, letting his smile fade as he put his hands back on his hips and gave Seunghyun a look.

“Alright, what the hell are you getting at? I know you love me and I appreciate the theatrics as much as the next idol but, I can only take so much.”

He was begging for an end to the suspense and Seunghyun gave it to him. He got down on one knee and took out a box (he had slipped it from behind the stereo earlier) presenting a gorgeous, ruby, rectangle shaped ring. It looked antique, and he could somehow still make out the details past Seunghyun’s shaking hands.

From the silver detailing on all four sides, to the tiny bronze flowers that adorned the arch of the band, it was something he could never have imagined and yet at the same time entirely fit for him.

He stared at it with wide eyes, his alarm bells having gone shocked into silence at the actuality of his most exhilarating fear coming true. He looked up a bit to meet Seunghyun’s eyes and found his vision swimming. He was breathing heavy, trying to control his warring emotions, and begged himself to stay present.

Seunghyun, in all his understanding glory, gave Jiyong the few moments he needed to process. Giving him the time to flee more like but, when he saw Jiyong stare at him with as much vulnerability as he had ever seen him share, he took a deep breath and continued.

“The point is, I am certain that I will never be able to stop loving you. I look at you and I know, without a doubt, you are it for me. I don’t even want to imagine my life without you and I just want to be in yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

The fear of possibly losing everything from pushing a bit too far this time is what made his voice shake almost as much as his hands. He found his mouth and throat to be dry, and he felt the beginnings of a throbbing headache to the back of his head as he forced himself to not read the other’s mind, to stay just as vulnerable. It was important to him that this moment be as real as possible.

He took another calming breath and looked back up at Jiyong, whose tears had started to stream down his face. He bit and licked his lips, tasting the salt that settled around them even as he wiped his face with his sleeves.

Here goes nothing.

“Kwon Jiyong, will you marry me?”

Jiyong could feel his heartbeat against its chest, could hear it in his ears. It was as if his brain had turned the focus of his senses inward, and blurred out the rest of the world.

He had never thought about marrying Seunghyun, had avoided the thought altogether. Every time Jiyong imagined his life, he imagined it performing, producing, making music, staying creative.

He saw fashion, music and the stage for life, but Seunghyun saw him above everything else. He didn’t know where the other man was in his future but he could admit to himself that he wanted to keep him in it.

Seunghyun cleared his throat and brought him back to the present. When he refocused, fighting with himself to calm down, he registered Seunghyun standing and slipping the box it into his pocket.

Jiyong felt dread and an internal scream of ‘wait, no, stop,’ before Seunghyun moved so close they were breathing each other’s air, grabbing both Jiyong’s hands and holding them to his chest.

He closed his eyes in response, unable to meet Seunghyun’s gaze, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“All I want is you. You and me forever. That’s all I’m asking you to say yes to. Just agree to keep loving me as much as I love you,” Seunghyun said.

In the moment, Seunghyun understood the term, ‘don’t hold your breath,’ because he found himself incapable of doing anything but that as he stared at Jiyong,  unknowing which way he would sway.

They stared at each other for a tense moment before Jiyong bursted into laughter, backing away from Seunghyun to bend backwards, and doing his best to hide his mouth with hand.

Seunghyun could only blink at him and do his best to ignore the crushing feeling of his heart beginning to crack.

“Let me see the ring again,” Jiyong asked, nodding in Seunghyun’s direction as he moved back into his space.

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but dutifully took the box out of his pocket and opened it again to show Jiyong the ring.

“It is a very nice ring,” Jiyong commented as he took it out the box and fit it on his ring finger, holding it out and moving it around in the low lighting to inspect it, smiling brightly at how it’s red color glowed and moved against the walls. He brought his hand up close to his face to get a better look at the detailing, refusing to take it off his finger.

He let his giddy giggle escape him, too excited and happy to care in the moment. He was getting married in his own definition of the union, and to the man of his dreams, who had fricken impeccable taste and clearly knew him very well if the size, color, and detailing were anything to go by.

He laughed and wiped the remaining tears from his face before completely tackling Seunghyun in the tightest hug he could.

Seunghyun paused before wrapping his arms around Jiyong.

“Umm…Is that a yes?”

Jiyong backed away just enough to look at him, eyebrows raised and face smug as ever.

“Well, you’re clearly my greatest weakness, I need to keep you close.” Jiyong smiled and it got more and more wicked until it was honest. “The ring’s not bad either.”

Seunghyun exhaled a breath and laughed, feeling light as the immense weight he had started to feel was immediately lifted from his shoulders, lungs, and heart. He felt like he could breathe again. His laugh came out breathy as he held Jiyong tighter, the balm of those words soothing any cracks his heart had started to develop.

Jiyong held onto him, eyes still closed and lips still touching as he blurted out, “All I want is us, too.”

It created a shift in the mood and he took a calming breath, steeling himself to be even more vulnerable than he already was.

“My work is my life. It’s the only future I’ve ever imagined but, I’ve also never thought about you not being there for all of it. I think I just assumed you would. It just makes sense, you and me.”

Seunghyun smiled, an achy lump caught in his throat at the words. It was so like Jiyong to just check being together off the list in his mind and let it be, and here Seunghyun was, thinking it was a question he needed to ask. To Jiyong’s credit, getting him to date exclusively- being that it was something they had never discussed, but rather it just seeped into being over time during their friends with benefits stage - should have been proof enough.

He leaned in and kissed him slow, sweet, and with just the hint of the dirty Jiyong loved. He stopped when he heard him moan.

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together and looking Jiyong straight on.

”God-you’re annoying,“ He whined, strained and vulnerable, and desperate. He exhaled a shiver before attacking Seunghyun with an intense kiss of his own.

He wrapped his arms around his now fiancé, on the tips of his toes with desperation to be as close to him as possible. He moaned as Seunghyun gave as good as he got, gripping him around his waist and holding him just as close.

Jiyong’s hands traveled down to his biceps as his mouth moved to his neck, leaving little scrapes and bites on his jaw as he went, tongue licking up a pointed trail from collarbone back up to his jaw as Seunghyun tilted his head to give him better access. He giggled as he shivered, some half groan, half pant version of his name dropping from the other’s mouth.  

“Salty. Were you nervous?”

Seunghyun trailed his hands from his waist, up his ribs, past his pecs, and onto his shoulders, pushing him back just a little. “Aren’t we getting a bit too ahead of ourselves,” he asked, voice strained no matter how deep and seductive, and teasing he tried to sound.

Jiyong laughed again, giving a small, “nope,” as he tried to get back to work, feeling Seunghyun’s chest.

“I was hoping we’d do this back at my place, or yours… anywhere private really.” His actions told something different in the way a hand came to grab onto Jiyong’s hair, tugging just the way he loved as his other hand squeezed his side.

“We’re alone here, it’s private. Besides, we just got engaged. That entitles us both to some sexual gratification celebration,” he said between the trail of kisses and licks he created as he made his way down Seunghyun’s chest one button at a time.

Seunghyun groaned in frustration, pulling Jiyong’s hair hard enough to get him to look up, raising an eyebrow with a quick eye shift to a corner of the room as he did. “We’re definitely not alone.”

Seunghyun’s voice invaded his mind for the first time that day. “The cameras.”

Jiyong felt the corner of his mouth twitch. “Aren’t we well past the age of running and jumping up to practice at our CEO’s call. Simpering at the idea that he could see our every move.”

He smirked at the memory, knowing better now. No one really watched the security cameras, they were just there as a precaution.

He turned back to Seunghyun, smirk still in place, “let’s give Boss-hyung-nim a show, shall we?”

Seunghyun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but, his smile was amused as he allowed Jiyong to kiss him with purpose, walking backwards and turning, guiding them how he saw fit.

He broke the kiss enough to look at their new position, presumably satisfied as he started again, this time making his way back down Seunghyun’s chest, and eventually dropping to his knees.

“I’ve always wanted to do this in front of a mirror,” he commented, looking to the side and smiling at his reflection before he looked back up at Seunghyun, never breaking eye contact or dropping his sinful smirk as he unbuckled his belt, popped open his button, zipped down his zipper, and dragged his underwear down with his jeans.

Seunghyun knew in that moment, asking Jiyong to marry him would always be the best decision of his life.

 

 

 

Two years more-

 

Seunghyun found himself scrolling through at least fifty Naver articles, and some Western publications even. There was a frenzy. The trending topics of the day were ‘The Tempest’ ‘The League of Seoul Defenders is Over’, ‘Is Seoul Safe?’, ‘Who is The Tempest?’ .

It hurt to read, it hurt how he obsessed over every critical word in reference to his career, in reference to the city's reliance on their group and on what he represented to people.

But another part of him was at peace.

Seunghyun had retired from TLSD. It was a necessity, after years of being on the field, he had felt his time was over, one too many battles fought and more than enough won. He thought it was time to step down and leave room for the rising defenders of the city, whilst Youngbae, Seungri, and Daesung had decided to remain for a couple more years, to allow for the transition to be easier.

 

And even if he wanted to stay he still remembered the doctor’s words “Your mind may still be strong, but your body needs a few years to recover properly.”

He still remembered the utter devastation and haunted trauma that lingered in Jiyong’s face when he had visited Seunghyun’s hospital bed back then.

He remembered the angry tears and the snarled words, and Jiyong’s white knuckles as he wrung the hospital bedsheet draped over Seunghyun’s numb body.

“You better fucking be here for me Seunghyun, there are enough heroes. You have a reason to stay, get the fuck off your high horse, you can’t save anyone if you’re dead.” Jiyong had sobbed that day in the worst way that still lingered with Seunghyun. “Stay here for us, please.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Seunghyun had to take an almost immediate exit from the team, and they understood.

 

He preferred being off the field as an overseer anyways, he offered himself up as a consultant for other superheroes in the network, but expressed that fieldwork was no longer a part of his license.

Seunghyun was scrolling through another article about the potential rise in crime when the tab in the corner of the page refreshed. Another trending topic entered the top ten in real time.

It simply read ‘Seungri’. And he closed his laptop in one swift move and exhaled a breath.

 

His phone rang an hour later, and the name that lit up the screen sent a dull naive hope to his chest.

“‘H’ Lo.”

“Hyung.” Seungri’s voice responded and Seunghyun sat up straighter.

“So you resigned?”

Seungri laughed but it was dry and unfamiliar. “Cutting right to it”

“Excuse me for doing so but last time we spoke you said you needed time to think. It’s been two months Ri.”

There’s a small moment of silence and the faint sound of fingers tapping on the other line.

 

“He made us who we are. He brought us up. How is making another label not the utmost disrespect.”

“YG is a-“ Seunghyun took a deep growling breath. “I’m not fighting with you about this Seungri-yah, you made your choice I respect it.”

“What? Like you did? Leaving the team and retiring.”

“We discussed this-”

“And I'm making the point that my choice is no different.”

There were many things Seunghyun wanted to say, that things were different, that there were clear reasons why it wasn't safe for Seungri to stay where he was, but the more logical side told him it was better to have Seungri still as a connection, and as a friend.

He would hate to break all ties with Seungri over something they could compromise over.

“I see what you mean.”

At that moment Jiyong walked into the study, he looked tired, but his skin still glowing and face still full of fire.

Seunghyun suddenly felt selfish, that he stayed in his office all day while Jiyong bustled around.

“I’ll be out soon.”

Jiyong sent him a questioning gaze from where he was rummaging for his tablet.

“Top desk drawer.” Seunghyun added.

 

“Oh. Thank you.” Jiyong paused and took in Seunghyun’s face. Seunghyun mouthed Seungri’s name back and watched the light dull a little in Jiyong’s eyes and other emotions take over.

 

“Ya know,” Seungri’s voice pulled him back in. “Funny how I’m the one who left and I still can't make the headlines like the Tempest can, figures.”

 

There used to be many ways Seungri would spin that as a joke. But his laugh sounded cold.

“They’re two different areas, music, and-“

“Politics, yeah. Anyways gotta go Hyung, tell Jiyongie hyung I said hi.”

“I will.” Seunghyun didn't bother to keep the tinge of sadness out of his voice.

“Oh and hyung,” Seunghyun paused from hanging up, He ignored Jiyong’s crossed arms and steely expression. Seungri’s voice had this hesitant, awkward tone to it “Say hi to the kid for me also.” Was all Seungri said before there was a click and the line went dead.

 

“He was invited to the baby shower, and the first birthday-“

 

“He was busy Jiyong.”

 

“He’s changed.” Jiyong said, and it’s a cutting statement, it’s a sad one, Seunghyun wanted to say ‘we all have’, but he knew what Jiyong meant. In Jiyong’s mind ‘He doesn’t even talk to me anymore’ goes unsaid but it is drenched in a forlorn emotion that almost made Seunghyun want to withdraw from it.

His next statement is cut off by a cry coming from the baby monitor attached to Jiyong’s hip.

“Lunch time.’ Jiyong immediately took his tablet and made quick steps to the baby’s room.

 

Seunghyun was tempted to open Naver again, to scan articles, or to pick up his phone, and try and call Seungri, and hope that he answered this time.

 

Instead he left the office and made a beeline for the kitchen, his mind open and searching for Jiyong’s. He was greeted with the sight of Jiyong aiming a spoonful of mashed peaches towards their son’s wide gaping mouth.

 

Their son, that detail still sent a flutter to his stomach months later, and a loose smile took over his face.

He walked closer as Jiyong took the next spoonful and aimed for Seokjin’s mouth. Seokjin’s wide eyes turned to Seunghyun right as Jiyong started to pull the spoon from his small lips. Seunghyun made a silly face and puffed out his cheeks in return.

Seokjin’s delighted laugh led to his arms flailing and knocking the spoon right out of Jiyong’s hand.

Jiyong fixed Seunghyun with a glare, and Seunghyun shrugged.

“At least it wasn’t too bad of a mes- oh no Jinnie, please don’t, how did you even get that?” Jiyong’s voice tapered, and Seunghyun was ashamed to admit he didn’t notice his son reach for the can of peaches.

Jiyong gently removed Seokjin’s hand from the jar, and that earned him Seokjin smashing the peaches against his own cheek.

“At least twice a day he misses his own mouth.” Seunghyun giggled.

”We aren’t even on the second jar yet.” Jiyong let out a huff and grabbed a nearby Seokjin designated wet napkin to wipe down those tiny destructive hands. They learned a lot of things as new parents over time, and having ready to reach wet napkins was one of them.

 

Both Seunghyun and Jiyong took turns with the last jar and a half, teasing the baby and other domestic things Seunghyun had only dreamed about when answering fanservice questions on a variety show.

Somehow by the end Jiyong had food on his collar and chest and Seokjin had food on his bib, cheeks, and chin, and Seunghyun was spotless.

 

“Jiyong you should clean up-“

“A-huh.”

“I’ll clean him up.” Seunghyun sent Jiyong a cheeky smile and reached his large hands to lift Seokjin out of his high-chair.

 

He pulled the baby towards him, and relished in feeling the immediate softness of a small palm and tiny fingers grasping at his cheek, and large round brown eyes staring at him. In his son’s mind, he saw himself being reflected in a hazy almost hilarious distortion combined with bright colors.

He pressed his lips to Seokjin’s soft chubby mashed food covered cheek and blew gently, earning a small squeal, and the baby’s mind became a burst of colors and happiness.

“Ugh, it’s gross how I find that cute, but you both need to be cleaned up now."

Jiyong said, but his voice dripped with fondness.

 

Seunghyun’s eyes crinkled in a smile, and he pulled back, he took a small taste of the food now smeared on his face.

“Hm, it’s not that bad.”

 

In that moment Seunghyun’s headache ebbed away as he linked his mind with both Jiyong’s and his son’s, and every thought of Seungri had melted off.

 

They barely spoke again over the years. And every time Seunghyun wondered, in the dredges of his busy thoughts- whenever he had a break in a long day from CEO, to Hero Consultant, to father- he went back to that phone call. He replayed the moments, he remember that beat of silence, the hesitance in Seungri’s voice before a robotic steel took over.

 

He wondered, if he should have tried harder. The ugliest parts of his mind always whispered back ‘Yes, You should have’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not finished yet!! This story will be a series and we're working on part 2 now. It might just take a while since we're trying to write a few chapters ahead so we can post more consistently. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for reading! And we really do love Seungri! haha
> 
> -Bougie & Thot

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by writers: Bougie & Thot 
> 
> Epilogue to come hehe


End file.
